


yes, i do believe his mouth is heaven

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They think they’re torturing him by not letting him come, but they just don’t <i>know.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, i do believe his mouth is heaven

“ _Timothy_ ,” Jason growls and yanks against the handcuffs, meaning to sound threatening, to imbue in that one word all the many, violent ways he can bring pain to him once he’s free.

“God he’s stubborn,” Steph says, hand on the back of Tim’s neck as he swirls his tongue around the head of Jason’s dick. 

“Mmm,” he hums around him and Jason’s thighs tremble beneath his hands.

“ _Tim_.”

Steph smirks and pulls Tim’s mouth off of Jason, makes a show of licking the outline of Tim’s lips and sucking on his tongue, licking the very taste of Jason out of his mouth.

“ _Fuck_.”

Tim grins lazily when she lets him go and settles back between Jason’s legs, kissing and biting the tender parts of his thighs, moving down to nuzzle his balls, then suck them into his mouth. Above him Jason let’s out a hoarse, desperate cry and arches his back.

“This is so great,” Stephanie says, touching herself while she watches Jason being slowly taken apart by Tim’s mouth. “I was going to binge watch the new season of Orange Is The New Black tonight, but this is _way_ better.”

“Get me out of these cuffs and I’ll show you just how much better it can get.” Jason flashes his teeth, straining against the cuffs.

“Mm-mm,” Tim hums around his dick, shaking his head. 

Steph smirks. “You know the rules, sweetheart,” she says, using Jason’s annoying pet names against him while she can away with it, leans down and drags her tongue along Jason’s shaft, meeting Tim’s lips at the top. 

“God _damn_ it,” Jason swears and forgets to be pissed off for a few minutes, just leaning up to watch Tim and Steph alternate between sucking him off and kissing each other, likes the way Tim moans into her mouth when Steph tugs at his hair the way he likes, likes when Steph’s tits rub up against his dick when she loses herself in kissing Tim. God, he wants to just shove her down and get his hands full of them, push his dick in between them and just come all _over_ them, wants to shove Tim down on his knees and jerk off all over his filthy fucking mouth. They’ve been doing this to him for fucking _hours_. It’s not humane. His wrists are sore and he’s covered in sweat and spit, bruises and lipstick, and you know, he can handle being tortured, being brought to the edge again and again just to be denied, but he can’t handle watching Stephanie get _her_ fingers in Tim’s hair, can’t handle having to watch Tim put _his_ hands all over her full, gorgeous tits and beautiful hips and push his fingers inside of her. He _can’t_. He’s a tactile person. Pleasure, pain, doesn’t matter, but he has to be able to touch, to _feel_ , or he loses his goddamn mind. They think they’re torturing him by not letting him come, but they just don’t _know._

He watches as Steph walks her fingers down Tim’s spine, bites down on his collarbone, reaches down and wraps her pretty, long fingers around his cock, watches Tim’s eyes flutter and roll into the back of his head, his mouth parting slightly, and -- 

\-- Jason breaks. 

“Please, fuck, _please_ ,” he says, finally giving them what they want, the words shaky on his lips, pulling against the cuffs. “Just--”

But Steph’s already there with the key and Tim’s stroking his hair, so _proud_ of him, kissing him, and Jason takes a second - only a second - to kiss him back, lick the taste of himself, of Stephanie, out of his mouth before he’s reaching for Stephanie, getting his mouth on her tits, kissing down her belly, pushing her down on the bed to bury his tongue inside of her, suck on her clit when she buries her hands in his hair and arches her back, fucking Jason’s face until she screams. Jason licks her clean, licks until she’s trembling and shaking and begging him to stop and then sits back, dragging his hand across his mouth, staring down at the mess he made of her.

“ _Fuck_ that was hot,” Tim breaths out, unsteady, but Jason tackles him next, eyes crazed like a wild animal caged up for too long, kissing and biting at his throat, his neck, wrapping a calloused hand around Tim’s cock, grabbing the lube at the end of the bed and sliding in before Tim even knows what’s happening. 

“Jay, god,” he chokes out, grasping at the sheets beneath them, digging his heels into the mattress. He says something else, maybe something about how good he feels or how hot Steph looked fucking his face, maybe he’s reciting the pledge of allegiance. Jason doesn’t know, doesn’t care. The only thing that matters to him is the feel of Tim’s tight little ass around him, his skin, soft and slick with sweat, the muscles in his thighs flexing beneath Jason’s fingers, his cock, hard but smooth, slipping in and out of Jason’s fist until all of his muscles tense up and his mouth falls open in a silent scream and he comes, beautifully, all over his belly. 

“Fuck,” Jason gasps and grips Tim’s hips with both hands, dragging his loose, fucked out body against him, thrusting into him until he falls forward, teeth biting into Tim’s shoulder, and comes inside him, his shout muffled against Tim’s skin.

Steph lets out a low whistle behind them and curls up next to Tim’s side, stroking his face, then reaching over to push Jason’s hair out of his eyes. “Now tell me that wasn’t worth it.”

Jason musters all the energy he has left to turn his head and glare at her. “The only reason I’m not melting down those things right the hell now is because I can’t feel my fucking legs. If you _ever_ \--”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me in my sleep,” Steph says, yawning. “Let’s test that theory, shall we? You two are exhausting.”

“Mmhmm,” Tim agrees, turning onto his side, and Jason pulls the comforter over the three of them, Steph pressed up against his back, his arm thrown around Tim’s chest. 

Maybe it was worth it. He’ll never tell.


End file.
